Mille et unes nuits
by xHeaarts
Summary: Le sable dansait dans le désert, tandis que l'écume bouillonnait dans l'océan. Mille et unes nuits dans notre esprit ne formant qu'une histoire, la leur. OS 2 : Alcool / SharrkanxYamuraiha.
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

**Résumé :** _"Le sable dansait dans le désert, tandis que l'écume bouillonnait dans l'océan. Mille et unes nuits dans notre esprit ne formant qu'une histoire, la leur."_

Bien le bonsoir, tous le monde ! Oui, un nom qu'on n'a jamais vu sur ce fandom. Eh bien je compte bien venir le pollué, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Ceci est donc un recueil de One-Shot, plus ou moins bordélique suivant mon humeur.

**Genre :** Angst, très Angst.

**Chronologie :** Prend place à la suite du **chapitre 234**, attention **SPOIL** pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans !

**Personnage :** Sheba Centric

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimiez ! _

* * *

**Entre cendre et poussière**

* * *

Elle avait cru voler. Réellement. Rien à voir avec une quelconque magie. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus discret, comme des ailes qui auraient percé la peau de son dos, et l'aurait emmené loin au-dessus du sol, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Elle s'envolait, littéralement, et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle était bien là-haut, heureuse.

Puis, soudainement, elle s'était écrasée. La chute avait été douloureuse. Plus encore que l'atterrissage. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, elle ne respirait plus. Elle voulait hurler, mais plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge était serrée, et la douleur l'enserrait, violement. Elle voyait le sol approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Juste souffrir. Si durement qu'aucune larme n'avait coulé.

Salomon était parti. Il l'avait laissé là, à terre, entre cendre et poussière, au beau milieu de cet enfer qu'était devenu leur base, le jour de l'attaque. Elle s'était effondrée, alors qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait arriver. Il était partie, ailleurs, si loin… Il n'y avait plus rien à lui, plus aucune trace, plus aucun souffle. Rien d'autre que la poussière de leur monde, et les corps devenus cendre. Et Sheba était seule, si seule qu'elle n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Elle avait voulu s'accrocher, le retenir, si désespérément qu'elle n'avait même pas pu l'effleurer. Il avait glissé entre ses doigts, lui avait souri, une dernière fois, puis était parti. Comme il était venu. Si vite qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'un petit Rukh s'envoler, lui caressant la joue au passage.

Il était beau Salomon. Dans un moment pareil, elle avait pensé à ça. Alors qu'il s'effaçait, elle avait vu en lui ce quelque chose qui lui donnait la force de se battre pour un idéal parfois utopique, souvent futile. Mais elle y croyait. A cause de lui. Pour lui. Pour ce petit quelque chose qui grandissait en elle depuis qu'il y avait mis son grain de sel. Pour tout le monde, ceux qui étaient morts et ceux qui pleuraient les disparus. Pour Setta, pour Tess. Pour les cendres qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, pareil à des rêves qui ne verront jamais jour.

Mais Sheba, dans tout ça, elle n'avait rien. Pas de cendre, juste la poussière qu'avait laissé leur combat. Et ses larmes, noyant les cendres dans une mer infinie de tristesse.

_« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu quitter cette pièce. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais pu vous rencontrer tous. »_

Dans sa bulle, tout là-haut, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à ces instants. Joyeux. Les plus joyeux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait appris le bonheur avec eux, tous. Avoir une famille. Savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter, à tout instant, quoi qu'il arrive, contre vents et marées. Ils l'avaient vu grandir, apprendre à vivre. Ils savaient tout d'elle, qui elle était, comment elle pensait. Tous. Même Arba… Elle y avait cru si fort, bon sang. Elle ne s'étonnait pas vraiment que la chute ait pu être aussi rude.

Salomon était parti. Et le malheur était resté. Elle était restée seule. Ugo était là, bien sûr, mais trop ailleurs pour être présent. Elle n'avait qu'un corps sans âme, dont elle était devenue les yeux et la voix. Mais toujours isolée, triste et larmoyante. Elle avait mal au cœur.

Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus rien à quoi se rattacher. Seulement un petit être, qui ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant, parce qu'il était trop tôt. Ils étaient tous partis, l'avaient abandonné à son sort, à tenter de donner un peu d'ordre à un monde qui ne pouvait définitivement pas en avoir.

Elle restait dans la poussière, Sheba. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle perdait son sang sous les yeux de celle qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme sa mère. Dans la poussière et seule. Sa chute n'avait pas eu de fin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de sol où s'écraser. Maintenant elle s'en rendait compte. Elle se moquait du sang qui coulait, des horreurs qui avaient lieu sous ses yeux. Elle n'en avait que faire, d'Al Thamen. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce petit bout de rien en elle, qui allait devoir vivre sans elle, sans Salomon. Sans famille. Mais il allait devoir vivre. Et ça, cette idée-là, elle la détestait. Elle ne voulait pas le confier à Ugo, elle voulait le garder pour elle, lui parler de son père, chaque jour, chaque minute qui se présenterai à eux. Mais non, Sheba, elle se vidait de son sang, et n'avait le temps pour rien. Pas même pour pleurer. Elle fixait juste le monde avec haine, parce qu'elle le détestait. Il lui avait tout prix. Son bonheur, sa famille, son amour. Et son fils.

_« Aladin, je voulais te rencontrer. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été capable d'au moins te serrer dans mes bras. Au moins une fois. _

_Pardonne-moi… »_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Première mondiale, je ne publie pas quelque chose sur ce site à minuit. Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait un temps de merde après x)

Parlons sérieusement. Je dédie ce texte à **Aeliheart974, **parce que j'ai adoré prendre mon temps pour le publier alors qu'elle voulait lire. Bisous Bichette !

Ceci est un **SharrkanxYamuraiha**, que je place d'entrée en **K+**, et non M, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler un Lemon. A vous de juger au pire, je changerai en conséquence.

_Bonne lecture, et merci à **Akaotsubo** pour sa gentille review ! _

* * *

**Alcool**

* * *

_Certains soirs, comme ça, ils avaient pris l'habitude de boire ensemble. Ca finissait souvent mal. Parfois bien. Ils s'en moquaient. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça en fait. C'était une envie qui s'était imposée à eux, comme ça, et c'était tout. Le reste, peu importait. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et le silence qu'ils s'obligeaient à installer entre eux, parce que comme ça, il n'y avait aucune dispute. Ces nuits-là, elles pouvaient être longues. Très longues. Mais le matin, tous deux se pensaient toujours qu'elles étaient trop courtes. Ils ne le disaient pas, mais tous deux cherchaient désespérément un moyen de les faire durer une éternité ou deux. Pour rester ainsi, ensembles. _

Une nouvelle fois, Sharrkan porta le verre à ses lèvres. Des étoiles, la brise douce de leur île, et le silence pour compagne. Ils étaient bien. Pas besoin de plus. Pas de Ja'Far et ses incessantes restrictions, ni de Pisti et ses rhétoriques à deux sous. Absent Masrur et son mutisme un peu trop encombrant. Au loin Spartos et sa passivité à toute épreuve. Hinahoho avait bien trop à faire ailleurs, et Drakon… Drakon était quelque part, il ne savait où. Et puis il s'en fichait. Et pas non plus de Sinbad, qui lui aurait volé ce moment de calme. Il avait beau aimer sa famille, il aimait particulièrement s'en tenir éloigné, aux côtés de Yamuraiha, au moins une nuit.

La belle sirène, elle, elle ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas si elle partageait son avis. Il ne voulait pas lui demander. Parler, durant leurs nuits, c'était proscrit. Il n'y avait que le ciel et ses étoiles qui pouvaient s'exprimer, et ils faisaient déjà trop de bruits à leurs yeux pour qu'ils puissent bavasser par-dessus le marché. Elle ne faisait que boire. Comme lui. Elle était belle comme ça, sa silhouette s'offrant au clair de lune. Il aimait voir ça. Plus que leurs petits moments en eux-mêmes.

Les mots étaient proscrits, _mais les gestes ?_

Il surprit sa main rencontrant sa peau. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression de brûler s'il ne la touchait pas, que seule la fraîcheur de sa peau pouvait l'apaiser. Elle était comme ça, Yamuraiha. Fraîche et pleine de vie. Tout le contraire de lui. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir exister. Son exil, elle le vivait bien. Pas lui. Alors, malgré les mots durs, les coups, les regards venimeux, oui, Yamuraiha c'était sa panacée, celle qui pouvait tout soigner chez lui. De la brûlure que l'absence de touché lui procurait à son besoin à lui d'exister, loin de chez lui. Parce que dans les éclairs que ses yeux lui envoyaient, il se voyait. C'était lui et pas un autre.

Il osa effleurer des doigts la courbe de ses hanches, n'osant toujours pas la quitter. Elle était bien là. Et sa deuxième alla se perdre dans l'océan de ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans le regard de la mage. Juste de l'étonnement, parce que ce simple geste, c'était plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire durant leurs petites soirées étoilées. Un geste qui disait non à leurs petites guerres incessantes. Un geste que l'alcool l'aida à apprécier, sûrement, mais pas que. Quelques heures plus tard, la boisson ne serait plus qu'une excuse pour ne pas perdre la face, elle le savait bien. Sharrkan s'en moquait lui, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était ce besoin de ne plus souffrir de la morsure du feu.

S'apaiser.

Yamuraiha hésita une seconde. Peut-être deux, mais autant l'un que l'autre, ils avaient perdu le compte du temps. Puis elle osa s'approcher, répondant à la faible pression de la main plongée dans ses cheveux. Elle ne lâcha pas le jeune homme des yeux tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes. Elle avait froid, et l'avoir près d'elle lui procurait suffisamment de chaleur pour tenir une éternité. Mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Pas le lâcher. Alors elle s'accrochait à lui. Elle penserait au reste plus tard. Un jour. Il n'y avait plus uniquement le silence, cette nuit-là. Il y avait les gestes aussi, hésitant mais présent, l'alcool aidant. Mais aucun mot. Ils n'avaient pas le droit après tout, seuls les étoiles avaient ce droit.

Sharrkan ne pensait pas, lui. Il préféra laisser sa main dans l'océan de cheveux qu'il tenait, et caresser les lèvres de la belle, à son tour. Il se perdait dans les yeux de pluies de la sirène, tant et si bien qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, perdu l'un dans l'autre, et l'alcool qui les rendait plus tendre qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé l'être.

_Leur jeu continua, sans brusquerie. Les tissus se froissaient sous leurs mains devenues prédatrices, traçant des arabesques sur la peau, apaisant les souffrances respectives. Il n'y avait plus que deux souffles qui se répondaient dans la pièce au ciel étoilé, et nulle place pour les amies de la lune qui avaient fini par se taire, laissant aux deux amants le soin de combler leur silence. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, le reste du monde pouvait bien attendre, tandis que le corps à corps se prolongeait, laissant les vêtements quitter leurs peaux et se répandre au sol, les laissant glisser l'un l'autre dans une danse qu'eux seuls pourrait apprécier. L'étreinte dura, dura, main dans la main, bouche à bouche, cœur à cœur. Lorsque le moment de se séparer vint enfin, suite aux soupirs final, se fut à regret, presque douloureux. Mais chacun avait apaisé ce froid ou cette brûlure qui les tenait depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient beau ne rien dire, savoir qu'ils avaient existaient l'un pour l'autre, le temps d'une nuit plus spéciale que les autres, c'était un beau réconfort. Ils se chercheraient des excuses plus tard, de toute manière aucun des deux n'y croiraient. Mais ils se les hurleraient à la figure, tout de même, au moins pour ne rien laisser paraître aux autres. C'était leur nuit spéciale à eux, rien qu'eux, et leur secret qu'ils savaient définitivement bien gardé. Il n'y aurait que leurs yeux pour se mentir, d'un mensonge qu'ils sauraient apprécier à deux. Parce que sous les étoiles, leur sommeil, enlacés qu'ils étaient, paraissait plus beau qu'avant. Moins artificiel, plus charnel. _

Le temps d'une nuit il l'avait aimé. Pas comme son éternel rivale, mais comme on aime Yamuraiha, de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Si fort qu'elle en avait gardé les marques, sur sa peau de lait. Et la regarder dormir, c'était un très beau cadeau.

Elle était plus douce qu'un rêve, sa belle…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ?! Et qu'est-ce que toi tu fous là, stupide bretteur ! Sors d'ici, voyeur à la noix !


End file.
